


Майский жук

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biotic Shepard, Destroy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 22:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: они ругаются каждый раз





	Майский жук

Возвращение с очередного курса реабилитации у Миранды для Шепард в этот раз было особенно долгожданным. После стольких недель вынужденного бездействия коммандер рвалась в бой. Но ей приятно было осознавать, что проект «Лазарь-2» был наконец-то завершен и не хуже, чем в прошлый раз: Шепард в полной мере чувствовала себя живой. Наконец-то. Первым делом она поднялась в свою каюту, чтобы задать техникам новые параметры брони, соответствующие ее теперешнему состоянию. Больше никаких протезов, никаких дурацких экзоскелетов, как хорошо! На терминале мигал индикатор новых сообщений, и Шепард села за стол, чтобы их прочитать. Кроме поздравлений с возвращением от Веги, Джокера и Гарруса, подробных инструкций насчет нового задания от Хакетта, было еще письмо от Явика. Оно содержало всего одно слово: «Примитивно». Ожидаемая, обычная реакция протеанина почему-то на этот раз взбесила Шепард. Она вскочила и, матерясь сквозь зубы, направилась к лифту.

Возможно, посылать Явику фильм «Планета обезьян», снятый в 2103 году, было не самой лучшей идеей. Но в тот момент ей казалось, что экранизация старинного романа о людях, попавших в будущее с эволюционировавшими приматами, наведет протеанина хоть на какие-то размышления. Ее все еще бесили его частые отсылки к «своему циклу» и регулярные обвинения в примитивности всех и вся. Но он не нашел ничего лучше, чем отбросить ее попытки к диалогу обычным презрительным словечком. Она решила, что с нее хватит.

Вломившись к протеанину без стука, Шепард застала того за изучением информации об эволюции разных галактических рас в Экстранете. На экране светились согбенные древние саларианцы, напоминающие лягушек, и сравнительные таблицы спиралей ДНК с множеством сопроводительного текста. «А про людей даже не поинтересовался», — мельком подумала она, стремительно бросаясь в наступление:

— Примитивно? Это все, что ты можешь сказать?!  
— А разве нет? — Явик не выглядел удивленным ее визитом. — Очевидные вещи всегда примитивны. Даже если их подают в иносказательной форме.  
— «Очевидные вещи», — передразнила она его, — неплохо бы видеть и хоть иногда учитывать!  
— Ты могла бы прямо сказать, что считаешь меня примитивом.  
— А разве нет? — Шепард вновь использовала его слова. — Чем ты, собственно, можешь похвастаться, ДНК своей тройной? Ты сам говорил, что ничего в тебе нет, кроме мести! И это должно считаться венцом эволюции? Твоя способность считывать информацию —не твоя заслуга! Ты хоть понял, что примитивность бывает разной? Да, мы не умеем так, как ты, даже азари не умеют, но у нас есть все, чтобы это заменить. А ты… ты — майский жук!  
— Что? Кто? — Явик наконец отреагировал на бурную речь Шепард, потому что этот термин он раньше не слышал. Перепалки, подобной этой, у них случались довольно часто, но в этот раз коммандеру удалось сбить его с толку. — Что такое майский жук?  
— Очень примитивное создание, — ехидно ответила Шепард, начиная успокаиваться. — Гудит, нудит и уныло выглядит. Земное насекомое.  
Она набрала на омни-туле пару фраз и вывела изображения на экран, потеснив древних саларианцев. Явик что-то прошипел сквозь зубы, отворачиваясь. Потом добавил, уже разборчиво:  
— Я тебя понял.  
— Да ну? — Шепард внезапно приняла боевую стойку и захватила его в легкий стазис, одновременно подбираясь поближе. — Правда?  
— Твой гормональный уровень говорит сам за себя, — сказал Явик через пять секунд. — Феромоны скоро вытеснят кислород в моей каюте. Да, я тоже соскучился.  
Она довольно улыбнулась, кладя руки на плечи протеанина и подбираясь к застежкам его брони. С самого первого раза это стало для них своеобразным ритуалом: она медленно освобождала его от наплечников, нагрудника, всех остальных элементов, названия которых нельзя было выговорить на человеческом языке, но она их знала, считала тогда же, потому что он позволил. Он ей многое позволял.

Шепард не торопилась, она в должном порядке раскладывала части брони вокруг себя, помогая себе биотикой, стараясь сдерживать свое нетерпение. Когда она все-таки начинала сбиваться с ритма, пальцы Явика осторожно касались ее затылка, и ритуал продолжался как должно до того самого момента, когда наконец падали спинные надкрылки и протеанин облегченно вздыхал сквозь зубы, разворачивая крылья. Тогда Шепард, прищурив от восхищения глаза, обнимала его, запустив кончики пальцев в мягкие складки у основания крыльев, пока Явик, уже слегка подрагивая от удовольствия, также неторопливо расстегивал застежки её мундира.

— Нам обязательно ругаться каждый раз? — шепнула она ему, когда ритуал был окончен, и они оказались в кровати.  
Вместо ответа он обнял ее крепче, чтобы контакт стал более тесным, и обошелся без слов:  
 _«Я однажды сказал, что железо не выбирает, какую форму ему принимать»_ , — услышала она прямо в своей голове. И ответила также:  
 _«А я потом сказала тебе, что ты не железный. А если железный, то железо всегда можно переплавить, если разогреть как следует.»_  
 _«Вот именно. Как хорошо, что в тебе теперь нет лишних деталей»._  
 _«Все-таки ты жук! Майский…»_

**Author's Note:**

> Для команды WTF Mass Effect 2017  
> Бета: Max_McKing


End file.
